powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Brave 38: Love Touch! The Most Beautiful Zorima
is the thirty-eighth episode of Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger. It introduces Shinya Tsukouchi, a descendant of Tessai (Kyoryu Gray). Synopsis Amy goes on a date with Shinya Tsukouchi, a man who looks remarkably like Tessai, only to discover that he is actually her favorite manga author Yu Aoyagi. He has come looking for a fan who can replace him as the author. Tessai, however, believes that Shinya is one of his descendants, and decides to see if he can transform this fragile man into someone he can be proud of. Plot While recuperating since his defeat by Mad Torin and pondering if he should pass his title on, Tessai finds Daigo who is tailing Amy who is meeting with a guy. This person, Shinya Tsukouchi, turns out to be a descendant of Tessai's with the Spirit seeing him to be a worthy heir until learning Shinya is also Yuu Aoyagi, the author of the Love Touch manga Amy reads. While Tessai is furious to learn that Shinya is asking Amy to help him out by posing as his alias to meet a diehard fan, Torin senses a Deboth Army attack and the male Kyoryugers find Candelilla and Aigaron with a Zorima stealing the beauty from women. Revealed to be an upgraded Zorima, he uses the women's' beauty to transform into Beautiful Zoreamer and upgrades three Zorima with the powers of Kyoryu Blue, Kyoryu Green, and Kyoryu Gold. Kyoryu Red and Kyoryu Black chase after Beautiful Zoreamer while the other Kyoryugers defeat the Zorima to regain their full strength. Elsewhere, Amy visits the diehard Love Touch fan who turns out to be Luckyuro herself. Amy is shocked to find this isn't part of a Deboth scheme but Luckyuro is truly a diehard fan of the series like herself and gives her the autograph she asked for. Amy then gives Luckyuro something to think about by telling her that Yuu Aoyagi was kind enough to give her the autograph she wanted and yet she is part of the world the Deboth Army is trying to destroy; if they succeed then it would mean the end of Love Touch. As the events occurred, Shinya gets a surprise visit from Tessai who insists him to meet his fan. But along the way, Shinya runs afoul of Beautiful Zoreamer and saves a girl the empowered Zorima was attacking as Kyoryu Red, Kyoryu Pink, and Kyoryu Black arrive. Touched by Shinya's story that he makes shojo manga to see girls happy, Tessai deems his descendant a worthy fighter and regains his ability to become Kyoryu Grey. Finding his attacks ineffective against Kyoryu Grey as reinforcements arrive, Beautiful Zoreamer assumes his full make-up form to battle Kyoryu Red Samba Carnival before being defeated by him, Kyoryu Pink, and Kyoryu Black. Finding only Luckyuro's Sukusuku Joyro, Aigallon enlarges Beautiful Zoreamer with Giant Zorima and Cambrima supporting him as Gigant Bragi-Oh and Pteraiden-Oh Dricera are formed to finish off the monsters. Later, with Tessai watching, Shinya thanks Amy for her help while Luckyuro is writing another fan letter. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * , : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : Zyudenchi *Kyoryu Red - Carnival, Stegotchi + Dricera + Gabutyra (Samba Carnival) *Kyoryu Black - Ovirapoo, Parasagun + Parasagun (Zyuden Brave Finish) *Kyoryu Blue - N/A *Kyoryu Green - N/A *Kyoryu Pink - Dricera + Dricera (Zyuden Brave Finish), Dricera (Battle Mode) *Kyoryu Gold - Pteragordon + Stegotchi + Zakutor (Thunderstorm Triple Payback), Pteragordon (Battle Mode) *Kyoryu Gray - N/A *Kyoryu Silver - Bragigas (Battle Mode) *Bragigas - Gurumonite Notes * As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 7 . * This is the only episode where Tessai appears without Ramirez. DVD/Blu-ray releases Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger Volume 10 features episodes 37-40: Brave 37: Revenge! The Ghost Deboss Army, Brave 38: Love Touch! The Most Beautiful Zorima, Brave 39: Full Array! The Ten Great Kyoryu Powers and Brave 40: Good and Cool! It's Tough Being an Old Man. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/kyouryu.html Kyoryuger DVD Vol 10.jpg|''Kyoryuger'' Volume 10, DVD cover Kyoryuger Blu-ray Vol 10.jpg|''Kyoryuger'' Volume 10, Blu-ray cover See Also External links *TV Asahi's official preview for ｢らぶタッチ！ うつくしすぎるゾーリま *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢らぶタッチ！ うつくしすぎるゾーリま｣ References Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Riku Sanjo